Kyou Kara Maou!
by zigzagboom
Summary: A boy attacks Conrat. His past was ruined by his own cousin. That cousin? Is Conrat. Warning Yaoi! Boyxboy love. OOC for Conrat.
1. Chapter 1

-1

I ran to the side of the dirt path, hiding behind some trees. People were coming. And if I guessed right it was them. Conrat. I would get him. After all these years of training I would finally get him.

The wind was soft. The grass was green and swayed softly in the wind. A field was to be seen about three meters away. Then just as I suspected Conrat and some other people came riding up on horses. I readied myself unsheathing my sword. My sword was my pride and joy. All I worked with. Toning my skills to defeat him. I also touched my necklace. It was my source of houseki. I was a powerful houseki wielder. And also a powerful maryouku user. From both of my parents.

As I was pulling my sword out they rode up to the tree I was behind. I quickly took the chance to stab Conrat from the tree.

"What?" Was the question that came from two boys that were with him. Just as I got close Conrat pulled his sword out of its sheath just enough to block my attack.

I jumped back away from them. Their horse's spooked and all of them backed away from me. Conrat jumped off of his horse. While as a taller guy wearing a green suit went to the boys side. The guy wearing white also went along with the blond boy.

I jumped forward toward Conrat, our swords clashed. Sparks could be seen. I used my chance to summon fire and tried to burn him.

Lucky for him he jumped back and slid a bit.

"CONRAT!!! FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE MAN!" I shouted at him running at him again.  
I noticed that the men in front of the boys had gotten their swords out.  
I jumped back knowing that they might be Mazoku I took out my houseki stone from my shirt and pointed it at them. Forgetting about Conrat.

"STAY BACK DEMONS! DO NOT INTERFEAR!"

Just as I was going to attack them, I was tackled from behind my arms were pulled behind me. I looked up to meet the eyes of Conrat.

'Damn! Damn! Damn! I'm never going to hear the end of this!!!'

"Gwendal!" Conrat shouted at one of his companions. The oldest man wearing green from the group came running with rope in hand.

'Just great. Now its all over.'

I struggled as best as I could. But Conrat proved to be stronger... and heavier. I gave up as soon as they had my hands bound behind my back.

There I sat against a tree in between the person named Gwendal and the purple haired guy. My hands behind my back and Conrat staring at me like a hawk.

"So... Just who are you? And what do you want with me?" Conrat asked his eyes never wavering. I sneered.

" What don't recognize me, cousin?" I asked him.

Well I wasn't surprised at that. I mean the last time I saw him I was what... 5? I was taller, but he was still a lot taller then me. I had grown my hair out. My long hair was past my butt. I always had it up in a pony tail. Or people would think I'm a girl. I must admit myself that I do look like a girl in some angles. It was really black, but I used my houseki to turn it brown. I just guessed it was a trait from my mothers side of the family. She was a Soukoku. But the funny thing about her is that her ancestors or her never had black hair and eyes till me.

I wore a loose ragged white cotton shirt that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. It really hadn't. It even had some holes here and there. My pants were loose too, with a belt to hold it up. It was a dark shade of tan.

My late father had never paid much attention to me. He was always looking for a way to bring my cousins family down. So he kept me locked in the basement so I couldn't get in his way. That's where I got to do all my training. Down in that hell hole I also learned I could use maryouku and houseki. I trained every day till I was up and till I fell asleep or fainted. I could never tell when it was day or night, due to the lack of light. All I could do was wait. Sometimes my father even took out his anger on me. I even had some scars to prove it. So you could say I was an abused child. I would never believe it though

I was there till I was about 14. A maid had come down and let me out. Telling me that my father wanted to see me. When I got there I found out that he was on his death bed. I felt sad. He was the only family I had. The only one who knew I was there really. He told me that it was their fault. Conrat and his family. I remembered then that I used to have an older brother. He was the pride and joy of the family. He was strong and handsome. A perfect man. We were all happy then. Me my mom, dad and brother. Till Conrat came to visit one time. I was just a mere 5 years old. Conrat was kind then I could tell. But all thoughts of him being kind ended after my brother challenged him.

It was a nice day. We had all gone out to a field to have a picnic. Then my brother had made a challenge to Conrat. He never lost a match before. So he was confident. The fight was long. It lasted 2 hours. It ended when my brother was knelling panting with Conrat's sword pointed at his neck. He was so devastated. Conrat just acted like it was nothing. Smiling at us. It made me sick. 2 days later, my brother killed himself. And after that my mother went into a withdrawn state. She didn't eat or drink anything. She died shortly after. My father became a mad man wanting to out due his brother and his family.

Now it came down to me. I wanted to avenge my brother. So while I was locked down in the basement I trained my hardest. But after my father told me something I felt like it was all useless. He told me that he had given up. There was nothing else he could do. He was giving me too him as an apology. For trying to out due them. So now I was to be his. A slave no more.

So now I'm fifteen sitting here in front of the man that made my life hell. All I had with me was my sword and houseki stone. I left my bag near a stream.

'Oh god, I forgot my bag was over there. And those two boys went to the stream!' I thought starting to panic. In my bag I remembered the contract that gave me to him was in it. Just then as I remembered the two came back out of the bushes.

"Hey Conrat! Look what me and Wolfram found! Someone left their bag at the steam." The boy with black hair came up to us. He lifted up my black bag that I left. I panicked. They noticed.

"Hey what's wrong with him? He seems worried." The blond asked staring at me.

"Yuuri. Give me the bag." Conrat ordered the younger boy.

"Ok here." He handed it over.

"NO!!!"

I tried to get up and get the bag, but Conrat's friends pulled me back. Holding me there.  
Conrat searched threw the bag. There wasn't much in it. Just food water and the scroll. The one that would give my life to him. He pulled it out. I was trapped. He opened it and read it. As he read it his eyes widened. I dropped my head in defeat. Knowing that this was it. I even let my houseki let up, my hair changed color from brown to black. They gasped. Conrat spoke.

"We must go back."

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555

They all got up and gathered their stuff. I sat waiting for him to give me an order.

"Stand up."

Conrat was leading his horse to where I was sitting. I stood and looked straight at him, not letting my fear show. He quickly picked me up by my waist and put me on his horse. I was shocked for a while and didn't notice him getting on after me. I came back to life when I felt him put his arms around my waist and grab the rains.

'Why do I have to ride with him.' I thought while he started riding away towards where Conrat lived. I blushed when I felt his arms wrap tighter when we jumped over a fallen log.

'NO Bad ME! BAD, BAD, BAD!!! I can't fall in love with the enemy!' Lucky enough for me none of them noticed. I took this chance to look over the people traveling with Conrat.

There was a Blond riding close too the one with Black hair like my self. The brown haired guy that Conrat called Gwendal. I think I heard my father say that name before while he was down with me once. And last there was that purple, long haired Girl? To tell the truth I couldn't tell. I had been isolated from the rest of the world for at least 10 years. At first I couldn't tell if the blond was a girl or guy. Till he started glaring at me. Most girls I passed on my journey always started swooning over me. Soon I could see buildings, I guessed that we were getting close too where Conrat lived.

The farther we went the more and more buildings I saw, there were more and more people. I never took notice but, after a while I realized that people were waving at us. Well more at the Black haired guy. They were also pointing at me. It kind of made me mad. I mean who would point at people they don't even know? We went on and on and on. It felt like forever. Then we started going up a hill and threw a large gate. That's when I realized that we were at a Castle! I've never really been to one before. They all got off while I was staring at the huge castle. I felt someone pick me up and started struggling. I turned around I found myself staring into Conrat's eyes. I stopped and let him put me down.

"Come." He went straight to the point. Not giving me a chance to disobey.

Someone took his horse from him before we walked away. While the others went off somewhere. I followed Conrat into the Castle. We passed a lot of castle guards and maids. The maids really scared me. They looked as if they were going to pounce on me and take something. Not that I had much to take. We walked for a while until we came to an office. We walked in and he went in back of the desk that was in the back of the room. I stood in the middle with my hands still tied.

"Sit." I sat in one of the two chairs that were in front of the desk.

"Well?"

"Well what? You're my Master now." I kept a straight face. He looked at me and took out the scroll.

"You know you could have prevented it. You could have run away. Not even showing it to me."

'REALLY!!!! I DIDNT THINK OF THAT!!!' "So."

"Fine. I'll sign it then(he has to sign it to make it permanent)."

He took out a pen and signed it. As soon as he finished the last letter I felt a burning on my arm. I shut my eyes tight. Slowly a long line crept up my right arm. From my palm to, my shoulder, it circled my neck and stopped. It was a pitch black snake with red eyes. On its back was the crest of the Weller family. Conrat's eyes were a bit wider but his face didn't change. The pain was unbearable. As the pain went away I looked down to my arm.

'Great, first I become his slave and now I get a tattoo. What next!?'  
"The contract is sealed. You Sir Inu Weller, are now my personal servant." He smiled at me.

'Great. My life is over'

"Come I'll show you where you'll be staying." He came over to me and untied my hands knowing I couldn't run away anymore either way. I dropped my head and followed him out. We walked threw another maze of halls. I wondered where we even were. I've never been out much so I didn't know where or even if there were any castles around. I noticed one door that was open that we passed. In it were the Black haired boy and the Blond. They looked like they were arguing.

"YOU WIMP! HOW COULD YOU!" Never mind they were fighting. I stopped walking becoming interested in their conversion. It seemed that they were talking about their relationship. Conrat had kept walking.

"Were almost there." He looked back at me.

"What are you looking at?" He walked over to me and looked in the room.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT HE CAME ON TO ME!" The Black haired boy was covering his head with a pillow and the Blond was hitting him with another. Conrat walked into the room.

"Heika? Is something the matter?"

'Heika? This kid is royalty?'

"Conrad! Conrad how many times do I need to tell you. Call me Yuuri!" The blond walked to stand next to the wall.

'July? Conrad?'

"Yes Yuuri. Oh and this is my new servant." He motioned for me to come in. I walked in keeping my face straight.

"Servant? Since when did you take servants?" He looked at me.

"Oh! Aren't you the person that fought Conrad? You seem really strong." I looked at Conrat. I had no right anymore to talk to the royals without permission from my Master.

"Yes this is him. His name is Inu."

"His name is dog?" I nearly burst from anger. How dare he call me a dog! Even if I now have a Master. It doesn't mean I'm a dog.

"Dog?"

"Yea, in Japanese."

"WIMP WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" The blond was yelling again. He seemed to have a short fuse.

"Its the language at my home." Yuuri explained.

'His home? Is he not from here?'

"Yes I see. Now if you'll excuse us. I have to show him around." As we left I could hear they start arguing again. We took a few more turns. He stopped at a door and opened it. I walked in after him. It was a room that was like fit for a prince.

"This is my room. You'll be staying with me so I can keep an eye on you."

'HE MUST BE JOKING!!!' I looked at him. He was already looking at me. He went to the door and locked it. He walked up to me.

"Sit on the bed." He ordered.

'Well this is getting odd.' I sat down and stared at him. He walked over to me and looked into my eyes. I looked away not wanting to look at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I am your Master now. So you have to do everything I say." For some reason I swear I could see evil burning right under his eyes. I started glaring at him.

" I'm going to tame you. Whether you like it or not." He pushed me onto the bed.

'What is he talking about?' In a second before I could find out what he was planning. He kissed me! I gasped when I felt his hand going up my shirt. He shoved his tongue in my mouth after I gasped from his hands brushing over my chest. I closed my eyes in fear. I couldn't do anything. He was my Master. I could never do anything. I could feel tears start to come out of my eyes.

He withdrew. I was panting under him from lack of breath. Tears staining my eyes. He drew up his hand and wiped them away. Caressing my cheek.

"I'm not going to take you till you love me back. My little dog."

'LOVE!?!? I'LL NEVER LOVE HIM! Is it just me or does he have a lot of mood swings?' He got off me, leaving me shocked, scared, and confused.

"Here." He tossed me some new clothes. It was the same blue uniform that the Blond was wearing.

"Change." He thankfully turned around to give me some privacy

"You will be accompanying me now. So you will have to wear that." I finished changing and he looked at me. He went to a dresser that was in the back of the room. He came up to me and made me turn around. He brushed my hair threw till it was as smooth as silk. He pulled up my hair and tied it with a black ribbon he had grabbed.

'He loves me? Since when?'


	2. Chapter 2

-1

"Come its time for dinner. I'll introduce you too the royals." We left his room I tried my hardest to stay away from him but he kept pulling me closer. First we went into a large kitchen. There were maids walking back and forth from counters and stoves. He walked up to a maid with a red dress, she had curly blond hair.

"Oh Conrat-dono! May I help you with something?" The maid asked when she saw Conrat.

"Yes, this is Inu Weller. He will be joining us for dinner from now on." He smiled at her before answering her question.

"Ok well have a place made for him." She smiled brightly and started rushing. We left the kitchen three female maids were staring at our backs. The blond spoke.

"I wonder who he'll fall for?" Her fellow maid with a green dress smirked at her.

"It'll be for Gwendal for sure." The last one in blue shook her head.

"Nah it'll be Conrad. Their already hanging off each other." The blond spoke again.

"Want to bet?" The other two were already bouncing off the walls.

"Sure!" They said together and starting pulling out note pads.

* * *

We walked for a while again. Going threw the maze of a castle. We stopped at a large door that had the smell of food coming out of it. It reminded me of how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since two days ago. He opened the door and lead me in.  
Inside were seven people some I already met. Conrat stopped at the door so I had to look around him to see why he stopped.

"Mother! I didn't know you were here."  
A Blond woman went up to him and hugged his arm. She had Huge Boobs! I've never seen such a beautiful woman in my life! She had long golden locks of hair that went down her back. She looked back at me. I blushed fully. She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Conrad who might this be?" Her eyes became stars.

"Oh yes. This is my little cousin, Inu Weller. Starting today he is my personal servant." I bowed thinking it was the right thing to do at the time. And I didn't want anyone to see my red face.

"Inu this is my mother and former Maou, Cecilie von Spitzberg." He introduced me. I looked up at her. Next thing I knew there were I couldn't see a thing and I was being crushed by a hug.

"He's sooooooo cute!!!!!! Just like a girl!!!" She turned her head to look at Conrat.

"Na? Promise me you'll let me borrow him sometime! I'll just love to dress him in something I have. He'll look so cute!" I stayed there not knowing what to do. I was scared I couldn't breath. The person named Yuuri came up to us and taped Cecilie timidly.

"Celi I think your choking him."

"Really?" She looked down at my crushed face.

"Oh!!! I'm sorry!" She let me go and I could breath again. I stumbled a bit backwards.

'Sweet, sweet air!' I thought taking deeps breaths

"Its ok Celilie-dono." I felt Conrat place his hand on the middle of my back to help me.

"Wow so polite! Please just call me Celi." She smiled so bright I thought my eyes would fail me.

"Um dinners ready now." The girl/guy said sitting down at the large table. The table was laden with sliver ware and candles. White creamy plates were placed neatly on the table.

'Man those maids know what their doing.' I thought as I followed Conrat. We all sat down. Me next too Conrat and Yuuri. Conrat leaned toward me and whispered.

"The purple haired man is Gunter von Christ, the Adviser of the Maou."

'So he is a guy…' I thought my eyes wandering the people in front of me.

"The man in the green suit is Gwendal von Voltaire, he's the Commander of the Demon Army and my older half brother."

'That man is very intimdating. I wonder what he does to keep the army I line?' Gwendal felt me staring at him and turned to stare back. I quickly turned my face down to stare at my food.

"The one that you saw earlier, the Blond. He's Wolfram von Bielefield, my little half brother and fiancé of the Maou Yuuri."

'That's the Maou!?!?!' Just because I was kept in the dark all the time doesn't mean I didn't know what the Maou was.

"Over there the other black haired boy is the Great Sage."

'Great Sage uncle!!!!! ITS DAIKENJYA!!!' I stopped eating and dropped my fork. The whole table looked at me. I sat in a daze. Never in my life did I would ever see him.

"My Uncle." Again they all stared at me. I was staring at Daikenjya. Yuuri waved his hand in front of my face. I took no notice.

"Me? An uncle?" Everyone turned to him.

"Now that I think about it. I did have a sister before." Everyone turned to me.

"That would explain the Black hair and eyes." Everyone turned to him with a questioning look.

"He is a descendent of Soukoku. As am I. That's why I had Black hair and eyes." Everyone looked at me again. My eyes were glazed over while I thought to myself.

"But neither of his parents had Black hair or eyes."

"They really don't need too. I remember in Biology we had to learn about genes. As long as someone else in his ancestors had Black hair or eyes he could have them too."

"So I'm related to a Soukoku?"

"In a way yes. This is the first time I've really seen one of my kin since around 200,000 years ago." And for the first time there I smiled a true smile, thinking.

'Coming here might not be so bad after all.'

* * *

After dinner they all went to get ready for bed. Well all except one. After dinner Murata Ken went straight too the soul of Shinou.

"This is your doing right? You brought my own Niece here!?!? Let alone a niece I didn't know about." He whispered the last part.

"So what if it is. But I need to say, he really looks like you! Very cute!" Daikenjya blushed.

"Your getting off topic!" Shinou sighed.

"I need him for a, project."

"What project?"

"You'll find out soon enough my dear strategist."

"One day you'll be sorry about keeping secrets." He walked out and went to bed leaving the Original King to think by him self.

'This will be an interesting year…'

* * *

After dinner I followed Conrat out into the hall and back to his room. He led me in and told me to wait at the door. I watched him go around the room looking for something. My mind wandered.

'I wonder where he'll let me sleep…' Conrat came back carrying a black cloth and some of his clothes, and a white dress?

"Come, we have to get you clean. It looks as if you haven't taken a bath in days." He grimaced.

'I haven't really well if you count that unexpected dip in the river a few days ago a bath then, ok.' He again led me to the back of the castle. Finally we got to a door that had fragrances of roses coming from it. He opened the door and pushed me in and followed shortly after. I stood in aw of the place. It was a huge bathing room with fountains and beautiful fragrances everywhere. While I was in my daze I didn't notice Conrat, by the time I came to my senses he was already naked and in the pool like bath. He looked back at me.

"Coming?" I blushed because he was looking at me, like he was waiting for me to take of my clothes. I sighed in relief as he turned around a closed his eyes taking the hint. I slowly took off the uniform he had given me. After I took it all off I undid my hair he had put up and slid into the bath far away from Conrat. Hearing me get in Conrat opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Come over here." He motioned for me to move closer to him. I looked at him a bit scared. I moved over to him slowly. As soon as I was as close as he wanted he wrapped a arm around my waist. I flinched and stayed as still as possible. I could feel his breath on my ear as he talked.

"You really are so much like a girl you know." He moved his hand up and down my side feeing my curves. He grabbed a wash cloth from the side, he turned me around and started washing my back gently. After he was done he stopped. He put the cloth away and just sat there. A little later two voices could be heard. It was the Maou and his fiancé. They had come to take a bath. Upon seeing us they waved and came in with us. They all exchanged their hellos and started talking. I just stared and listened. Yuuri looked at me for a bit. And then as if something sparked he said.

"Inu you look like a girl!" I blushed from embarrassment and anger.

"YUURI!!!" He looked at me and then as if he changed his mind about being mad at Yuuri said.

"He does. More then I do." He admitted nodding at me.

"HA! You just admitted you look like a girl!" Yuuri pointed at his fiancé and started laughing at him. Wolfram hit him over his head. I sunk my head into the water leaving only my eyes out. Trying to be as small as possible and to cover up my blush.

Yuuri and Wolfram left later on and only me and Conrat were left. I was about to put on the clothes he had given me before, but Conrat stopped me and threw the white dress on my head. He also tossed the black cloth to me. I clutched the white dress to my trying to cover up.

"The black cloth is the official underwear of the royals. You have to wear that now." I held it up to my face it was really nothing but a black cloth.

'Ok, now I'm sure I'll never forgive myself for coming here.' He continued.

"And wear that dress to bed from now on." I spoke for the first time in a while.

"But guys aren't supposed to wear dresses!" Ok never mind a long time. My voice was a bit sore.

'Wow he can talk.' He thought as he gazed over me.

"Well then we just have to show you some guys that do wear dresses." I put on the dress with a lot of fussing. It was a dress with frills at the ends and a little blue bow on the front(think about Wolframs pink dress). Conrat led me too Yuuri's room. He knocked on the door and asked if we could come in. Yuuri called from the inside telling us to come on in.

"Hi Conrad! What do you need?" The younger boy smiled brightly at the older man.

"Its nothing Heika. I just wanted to show Inu something." I peeked over his shoulder and sure enough I saw Wolfram in a pink nightgown. Similar to the one I was wearing. He had no problem wearing it in front of other guys. Conrat pulled my arm so I was in their sight. I blushed a deep red while they looked at me. They white dress really brought out my black hair and eyes(not that I know anything about fashion or anything. I'm really dumb in that area for being a girl that's sad.) Yuuri looked a bit shocked and Wolfram was wondering where I got the dress.

Conrat looked down at me.

"Happy now?"

I nodded and quickly went out of the room. Conrat thanked Yuuri and followed me out. I was blushing all the way back too Conrat's room. Lucky enough for me no one was in the halls. Or so I thought. The dress made me feel girly, I felt enough already. He led me into the room closing and locking the door. I looked around the room, waiting for him to do or tell me something.

After the door closed the three female maids peaked from the corner they were hiding. The one in blond spoke.

"I told you it was going to be Conrat." The other two glared at her. Till the one dressed in red spoke.

"We wont know until we change the sheets tomorrow." The other two turned pink until they were all laughing together and went back to their duties.

* * *

Conrat stood looking at me then sighed and pulled me by the arm too the bed. Pushing me down on it.

"Sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow." He ordered me. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes hoping tomorrow would turn out better then today. Just before I fell asleep I heard him say something.

"Good night my Okami."


End file.
